Play God (Part 1)
He hates him. He absolutely hates him. Hates the way he can just smile and laugh with the ones he calls his friends. The friends who would have been dead long ago if he hadn't forgotten all about who he was. Then it would have all been different. Then he would have been the lowly peasant underneath the foot of his God once and for all. He would have kept his eyes lowered and his power level purposely down. Then Beerus knew he could have been the God of Destruction. Because he was the one who should have achieved everything. Him! It was his birthright! Not his! Not Goku's! The one thing he still had to cling on to before his brother, Champa, had been thrown into the darkest pits of hell. And the low-life had stolen it! And Beerus doesn't just keep those thoughts to himself. Not once had he ever been one to do that. He tells Goku all of this. Screams it in his face. His throat goes raw, his voice begins to strain, but he won't stop. Won't stop the torrent of abuse the scumbag deserves. But even then Goku won't back down. Just stands there. Just stands there and listens with his eyebrows level and the corners of his mouth turned down ever so slightly. He only apologizes for making him feel that way. That he didn't know. What he won't apologize for is not doing what he was meant to in the first place. Take responsibility. Privileged or not, he had the chance when his brother had caught up with him in the Tournament of Power. Take responsibility, that was all the Saiyan had to do. Become a servant under Beerus' command. It's frustrating. Too frustrating. Beerus feels it taking hold of him, wrapping it's squeezing fingers around his heart and soul. He gives into it, drawing on the strength of such hatred. As his arms start to gesture wildly in the air, Goku takes hold of them. His facial expression alters. Becomes more concerned. No! That's not what Beerus wants. He wants the clown to give back what he stole from him. To worship him. To fear him! Beerus isn't shouting words anymore, just screaming. Screaming as much as his quivering body will allow, most of the noise swallowed by the frustration that still grips him and tightens his throat. Goku tells him to stop, that he'll hurt himself. He's pleading. Even now, that's not what Beerus wants. That's not the right sort of pleading. No. Why must Goku ruin everything? As he shakes his head furiously, the world blurring so violently in front of him he's forced to close his eyes, Beerus feels Goku's grip on his arm loosen for just a split second. It's all the time he needs to rest the palms of his hands upon Beerus' back. He's still shaking his head, clutching at Goku's shirt. Bunching the material tightly in his fists. Just the slightest jolt of the wrist would rip it apart. But he doesn't make that small movement, just hold him. He hates him. He hates him. Beerus woke up with a start. He screamed out and sat up as fast as he could, completely short of breathe. He wheezed out and held his chest with his hands. It was just a dream…. just a dream. He laid back down on his bed and rolled over on his side. It felt like a giant weight had been lifted off his chest as he took in deep breathes. The next day, Whis was almost at his limit. His patience was nearly leaving him at this point. "Patience is a virtue." Whis said, but he couldn't contain his anger properly due to the fact that he’s being yelled at right now. "YOU WORTHLESS PIECE OF—" Before Beerus could even hit Whis, he had swiftly caught Beerus' hand. "Lord Beerus, that's enough!" Whis exclaims. Beerus was indeed taken by surprise at this, but he scoffs and jerks his arm away, "You dare lay your hands on the God of Destruction?" he mutters. Whis' eyebrows furrowed, "You're not behaving well as a God of Destruction. This is getting out of hand. Disrespecting me like that? I don't tolerate such manners as that, my Lord." Whis chided. Beerus huffed, crossing his arms and turning away. "You just really don't appreciate me, do you?" Whis continues, "Honestly, I don't even know how I put up with you. I'm returning to Earth, Lord Beerus, so we won't cause any more conflicts here." Beerus glances at his attendant, "Fine, but don't expect to see Earth once it's blown to bits!" Whis just glares at Beerus, "See, here's the problem. That's what you'll always say, you constantly use that threat to get what you want. Sorry, my Lord, not this time." Beerus didn't say anything this time. He was floored with Whis' response. He watched as Whis teleported to Earth, a look of disappointment spread across the deity's face. He wanted to blow up Earth so badly, but after hearing that, he pretty much doesn't do anything just to throw a tantrum or something. At Chi-Chi's house the next morning, Goku had woken up about an hour ago, shocked to see Whis. He was out on the Lookout, pacing around the edge, worry on his face. "Goku," said Piccolo. "You should be used to Whis appearing in your house by now." "I'm not," Goku replied. "He doesn't like being away from me. His feud with Beerus have been increasing in number, and it worries me..." His eyes widened. "Do you think Beerus is going to come down and start a fight with Whis...?" "Not likely," he said calmly. "Trust me. He's not going to do anything than to sleep, eat, and complain about why the sky is blue. Don't jump to such conclusions." Goku nodded, realizing that Piccolo was right. He had to trust Beerus; or his planet is gone. Finally in the middle of the day, Beerus landed on the Lookout, looking furious as he ran up to Goku. He lashed his hand out and grabbed a handful of Goku's shirt, pulling him aside. "Move, pig!" he snarled. He looked up into Goku's face and blinked, seeing that he had blocked Beerus from the Lookout. "No." said Goku, looking down at him. "I'm not going to let you hurt him." "I said move!" "And I said no." "Ugh, why are you always making things difficult?! I mean, why are you so retarded?!" "Then you're blind, Beerus." Goku snapped, "It's clear to me now. You have been abusing me, Whis, and your power. You've been hitting, slapping, whipping, and abusing me long enough. I trusted you, I thought of you as a friend. You used both against me, making me feel worthless and like I deserved exactly what I got. Whis knows because he's been there before. Don't ask him why you've been harming me, there's never a reason." "Fool! You don't know what abuse is! I wanted to reawaken the evil in my heart. I wanted to return to the way I was BEFORE!!!" he shouted, powering up to his fullest extent. "I was the perfect God; Cold and ruthless. I live by my strength alone. Uninhibited by foolish emotion! But slowly...over the years...I became one of you. My quest for greatness given way to this life of mediocrity. I awake one day to find that I had settled down; formed an alliance. I had even grown quite fond of them. Would you believe, I was starting to think the Earth was a nice place to live? Do you understand now Goku? That's why I needed to go back; To set myself free, by releasing the evil in my heart. I had freed myself from these petty attachments and I have to say, it feels pretty good." "Do you really believe what your saying?" Goku asked. "Hmmm, I think I do..." Beerus knocks Goku so far, he collides into a mountain and fires five energy rings that entrap Goku's neck, both arms and legs in the mountain. He walks over to Goku with an evil smile. "What's the matter? Not winning as easily as you thought?" "I never said it would be easy." Beerus snickers evilly and says, "You won't be winning at all." Goku looks at Beerus with boiling anger. "What clown?! Are you feeling angry? Humiliated? Is that it?! Don't worry, I will teach you a better taste just as you...have taught me. Me, a warrior like yourself. In my fingertips I hold the power to destroy entire worlds. I am a Destroyer of royal blood. On my shoulders rests the glory of a Sphinxian race. Whole civilizations once trembled at the sound of my name, but you didn't, did you Goku?! And at your hands, your common hands, my honor and my pride, the foundations from upon which I always stood, began to crumble at me feet. It was at your hands that I suffered my first great humiliation. Toppled by a piece of low-leveled trash! Imagine my added shame when it was you and not me, who avenged your people by assaulting me when I was about to turn your planet into ash. You, who were the first to achieve the pinnacle of your race. The first of a thousand years to take a place among the Super Saiyans of legend. A place that I was raised to believe was my royal birth-right. And imagine the disgrace I suffered when the strength, I had worked my whole life to acquire, was surpassed by a mire man-child. You succeeded where I, the God of Destruction, had failed. It is time to take back what is mine. I will not live my life as a coward. That time is over. Every breathe you take is an insult to my honor, but no more Goku! By my hands, you will be cut down inch by inch. The way you have cut down my pride!" "You'll die. You know that? Just like the others." Whis was somehow right behind Beerus. "Goku devoted his life to protecting the lives of others, because of his selflessness, when he died, he was allowed to keep his body and travel to King Kai's planet. You, on the other hand, have spent your life in pursuit of your own selfish desires, you've caused too much pain. When you die, you will not receive the same reward." "Oh well. So be it. I'm gonna have to make you squeal as well." "D-don't hurt him!" Goku utters, "It's me you want! It's always has been!" Beerus didn't listen of course, no matter how Goku franticly begged. Beerus then used Hakai to erase Whis; the same manner he used on Zamasu. Goku becomes so enraged that he powers up to become Ultra Instinct. He breaks from his bonds and knocks Beerus around like a ragdoll. Beerus is now on the verge of coughing up blood. Before he got himself hit once again, he teleports back to his planet. Thus, ending the fight early. "Next time, Beerus…" To Be Continued Category:Drama Category:Stories Featuring Goku Category:Stories Featuring Beerus Category:Stories Featuring Whis Category:Stories Featuring Chi-Chi Category:Fan Fiction